Big the Cat (Sonicverse)
Big the Cat is just about the nicest guy you'll ever meet anywhere in the multiverse. Right up until you try to hurt his friends and then he'll crush you like an empty soda can for 'not being nice'. Looping or not? It is a mystery whether or not Big is looping. While he hasn't shown any signs of it, the loopers of the Sonicverse will readily admit that they probably wouldn't be able to tell one way or the other. The fact is that Big is an incredibly simple-minded individual. While generally not stupid (depending on the current variant), it remains that his interests consist of fishing, hanging out with his bestest friend Froggy, and helping his friends when they need him. The standard shenanigans loopers get up to; such as derailing events, pranking friends and foes, learning things they never had the time for in their baseline, and training in the latest cool power from a variant or fused Loop; just don't appeal to him. What results is a person who could have been looping since any point before or after The Crash and no one who knows him would be able to tell for sure. And while the Sonicverse admin Hermes would certainly know, he apparently isn't telling. It has recently been confirmed that he was Looping and he was just remaining quiet as he never felt the need to speak up about it. Abilities Big has displayed the following abilities: *'Super Strength:' Big is ridiculously strong and comparably tough. He can heft things several times larger than himself with little apparent effort. *'Fishing:' Big loves to fish and he is exceptionally skilled at it. *'Transformations:' Big has shown no ability to transform into other states, save for one possibility... **'Big Man:' Shortly after Omega and the loopers of his branch helped get the Megaverse online, it was discovered that the events had left each of those involved with a benign glitch in their Yggdrasil code that could be tapped to transform into their Roboticized Master selves and back. Big might be able to do this as well, assuming he was ever of a mind to dedicate time to the training he could otherwise spend fishing or with Froggy. *[[Subspace Pocket|'Subspace Pocket']]: As all loopers, he posses a pocket, although what he keeps inside is unknown. *'Bankai': He was shown to posses a bankai *'Stand': He was shown to posses a stand, called Five Ton Bass. *'Super Training': Big has claimed to have been trained by the terrifying variant of Mister Popo known as the Abridge Mr Popo. *'Force Master': Big has claimed to be a master of both the Light and Dark side of the force. Relationships Froggy: Big adores his pet/best friend and goes absolutely everywhere with him if at all possible. Sonic & Friends: Big considers Sonic and his assorted friends to be friends of his as well and will do anything in his power to help them if they need it. Once they learned of his Looping status and his abilities, they were naturally a bit off put by what he could do but still find him to be exactly the same kind nature boy as before. Category:Characters Category:Sonicverse Category:Looper